Conventionally, as an electrophotographic photoconductor provided to an image forming device and the like, an organic photoconductor (OPC) which contains a binding resin (a binder resin), a charge generating agent, and a charge transporting agent (a hole transporting agent, an electron transporting agent) and the like has been used. Such an organic photoconductor has, compared to a conventional inorganic photoconductor, advantages such as the easy manufacturing thereof, the high degree of freedom in structural designing due to the versatile selectable choices of a photoconductor material.
As an organic photoconductor, there have been known an organic single layer type photoconductor which forms a single organic photoreceptive layer in which a binding resin, a charge generating agent and a charge transporting agent (an electron transporting agent, a hole transporting agent) are dispersively existed on a base body, and an organic laminated photoconductor which forms a charge generating layer including a charge generating agent and a binding resin and a charge transporting layer including a charge transporting agent and a binding resin on a base body.
Here, in many cases, the organic single layer type photoconductor is charged in a positive polarity in a charging step and hence, toner powders used as a developing agent for the organic single layer type photoconductor are charged in a positive polarity which is equal to the charged polarity of the photoconductor whereby the toner is adhered to a portion of the photoconductor where a potential is lowered due to the irradiation of light. In this manner, a toner image formed on the surface of the photoconductor is transferred to a transferring sheet using an electrostatic force. Since the transferring sheet is charged in a negative polarity, paper powders which are charged in the negative polarity is easily adhered to the photoconductor charged in the positive polarity whereby there frequently arises a drawback that the organic single layer type photoconductor generates black spots and black stripes on the image.
In view of the above, as an electrophotographic photoconductor which has a function of suppressing the generation of filming, there has been proposed an electrophotographic photoconductor having a repeating unit represented by a following general formula (51) in the photoreceptive layer (for example, see Patent document 1).

(In the general formula (51), R represents same kinds or different kinds of monohydric hydrocarbon groups which do not contain an aliphatic unsaturated combination, and R23 respectively and independently represents a halogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbons, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbons, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 12 carbons, X respectively and independently represents an alkylene group having 2 or more carbons or an alkylene oxyalkylene group having 2 or more carbons and X′ respectively and independently represents an alkylene group having 2 or more carbons, an alkylene oxyalkylene group having 2 or more carbons or an oxygen atom, wherein a respectively and independently represents an integer from 0 to 4, na represents either 0 or 1, nb represents either 1 or 2, nc represents either 1 or 2, provided that na+nb+nc=3, wherein n1, n2, n3 and n4 respectively and independently represent an integer of 0, 1 or more provided that n1+n2+n3+n4=0 to 450.)
Also, there has been disclosed an image forming method having a step in which an electrophotographic photoconductor which has a function of suppressing the generation of filming is used and the toner remaining on the photoconductor is cleaned using a brush and an elastic body rubber blade, wherein a contact angle of a surface of a photoconductor with respect to pure water is set to 90° or more (for example, see Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] JP10-232503A (Claims)    [Patent Document 2] JP10-319804A (Claims)